


Mission: Vacation

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pretend zombies, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: When Trowa decides on a vacation destination, it is a little unorthodox.





	Mission: Vacation

It wasn’t other people’s idea of a vacation. And it wouldn’t have been Trowa’s idea either, or at least it wouldn’t have been in the past. Yet now that they were both “retired” from Prev and were living a relatively peaceful and mundane life, a little excitement had been needed. And not in the whips and chains kind of way.

Instead Trowa had paid for _this._ The opposite of a relaxing and luxurious as they sat in the temporary shelter they had constructed at the edge of a forest as it rained, the sound of groaning, screaming and gunfire not too far away. Duo was crouched, his gun raised and his hair sodden from the rain, mud and blood covering his army fatigues. He was on watch as Trowa took a moment to review their supplies and assess whether they could make it back to the “base” and finish their “mission.”

In the pack they had a few protein bars and their rudimentary med kit. Their ammo was low and they had no more left.

“Shit,” Trowa hissed out as he laid out the map of the terrain.

There were two ways to get to the base and both of them were going to be treacherous. They had been radioed (when the radio had worked) that both of these areas were full of enemies and Trowa had the awful feeling that they were going to fail their mission. Which was not what he wanted from this fun little vacation idea.

“Update, Tro’?” Duo asked, his voice low and raspy.

“Not good.”

“Fuck…,” he cursed and the swearing was followed by a burst of gunfire aimed at the shambolic grey and rotting person that was walking towards them.

The gunfire was loud and it would attract more but that didn’t matter as they had to get moving. They were losing the light and they needed to be at base before nightfall.  Trowa quickly secured everything in his pack and nodded to Duo.

“Time to go, babe?” Duo asked.

Trowa responded with a kiss, a fierce quick brush of lips before they left their make shift shelter and out into the open space. They both did a quick glance at the body on the floor, surprised at the authenticity of the whole thing they were suddenly in the middle of. The body looked like a zombie. Like a zombie in those old pre-colony movies that Duo liked to watch that reminded him of being a kid at the church and watching them when he shouldn’t.  And the ammo, while all blanks, seemed to create a realistic feel. The only thing that gave the zombie on the ground away was a twitch of the face underneath the make-up. It was obviously getting a little bit itchy. Trowa could sympathise. Stage make up was sometimes a little bit irritating.  

With a look in Duo’s eyes and a gesture, they ran together through the rain and mud, boots sticking in places and bodies of the already dead scattering the ground. They had to be cautious as they had seen other participant on the mission walk over a body to see that it moved and “bit” them, their game over and they had been forced to return to home base (or the hotel as it was really called). And they were determined to succeed. As soon as Duo had realised what the hell was going on and what Trowa had organised for them, he was determined just as Trowa was. They had to win. They weren’t ex-Gundam pilots and ex-Preventer agents to fuck up a pretend zombie apocalypse.

Trowa picked the route that was closest to their current position but he soon realised what the problem was going to be. It wasn’t just that the route he had chosen was overrun with zombies. It was also an obstacle course of tunnels, climbing walls, wire mesh and water. It was like an old Preventer training course and Trowa knew they could do it. Even with the damn pretend zombies trying to eat them.

“Think we need to travel light,” Trowa said as he scanned the various things they had to get across and those things that they could get caught on.

“Time to dump all the shit.”

They dropped packs to the floor, weapons and ate the final protein bars. They checked the map one last time and knew what they had to do. Get through the obstacle course and then run like hell. Duo secured his hair down the back of his shirt and then turned to Trowa.

“Guess this is it. Time to go it alone.”

Trowa nodded and grabbed for Duo’s wrist, dragging him close and kissing him with a fierceness that he hadn’t done for some time. It was a kiss that was fuelled with adrenalin and fire, sloppy and needy and with nips of teeth and tongue. When they parted, Duo’s eyes were blown wide and his lips were red.

“Woah, babe. Think we need to do this again some time,” Duo said with a wink.

“Just wait until we get back to base.”

Duo smirked and pecked briefly at Trowa’s lips. “I can’t wait, Tro’.”

And without another word, Duo charged towards the course, Trowa following a few steps behind as the zombies walked slowly towards them, ready to stop them in their tracks. They shared one last glance before it began, a smirk on Trowa’s face as he felt very smug with his vacation decision.

Yeah, a pretend zombie apocalypse in the middle of nowhere in the damn rain wasn’t most people’s idea of a perfect vacation… but for them, it kind of was.  


End file.
